La vie de mes rêves
by M-Riah
Summary: Pour Derek et Stiles, la vie a toujours été parfaite. Mais quand les complications arriveront, seront-ils comment les encaisser? Ou baisseront ils juste les bras, quitte à tout perdre? OCC/ Univers alternatif/ Sterek EN PAUSE
Chapitre 1 :

De petits pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir. Avant même que Claudia n'ait pu réagir, son fils lui sauta dessus, enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes.

 **« Hey, bonhomme ! »**

Claudia lui murmura ces paroles en s'agenouillant devant son fils avant de le prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

 **« Maman ! Tu es venu me chercher aujourd'hui ! Pourtant papa il avait dit que tu pourrais plus venir me chercher parce que tu étais malade. Dis, maman, tu es toujours malade ?**  
 **-Non, Stiles. Maman n'est plus malade. Maman va beaucoup mieux, »** lui répondit Claudia en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils de 4 ans.

Stiles la regarda avec un immense sourire ; sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de sa mère.

OOO

 **« Papa ! Papa ! »** cria Stiles en se précipitant dans les bras de son père.

 **« Hey Champion !** lui répondit son père, sa voix tendue par l'effort tandis qu'il prenait son fils dans ses bras.  
 **-Tu sais pas quoi ? Hein ? Hein ?**  
 **-Non, dis-moi.**  
 **-Bah maman elle a dit qu'elle allait mieux. Du coup… du coup, et bah elle va plus devoir aller toujours à l'hôpital, et ça veut dire qu'elle va aller mieux et que maintenant elle pourra venir me chercher à l'école. »**

Son père laissa échapper un petit rire avant de regarder sa femme.

 **« Je crois que nous devrions lui donner un autre Adderall. »**

OOO

Autour de la table à manger, les discussions ne manquaient pas dans la maison Stilinski. Entre Stiles qui babillait en racontant sa journée d'école, la bouche pleine de petits pois et John et Claudia qui rigolaient des phrases interminables de leur fils en essayant tant bien que mal de répondre à ses questions farfelues, la soirée était merveilleuse.

 **« Maman ! Maman ! Comment tu sais que tu es plus malade ?**  
 **-Pendant longtemps maman a suivi un traitement qui n'a pas fonctionné. Mais aujourd'hui, le docteur a dit à maman que le traitement avait fonctionné.**  
 **-Donc tu es plus malade ?**  
 **-Je suis en rémission, Stiles. Ça veut dire que le cancer est presque totalement parti, mais il peut revenir. Mais si dans quelques années, maman n'est pas retombée malade d'ici là, alors maman n'aura plus aucune raison de tomber malade.»**

Stiles offrit un grand sourire à son père et à sa mère, avant de changer complètement de sujet, repartant dans ses divagations.

OOO

 **« Allez, Stiles ! C'est l'heure d'aller te coucher,** l'informa Claudia  
 **-Oh, oui ! Comme ça, demain, je pourrai voir Derek !** hurla de joie Stiles  
 **-Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami, champion ? »** lui demanda son père

Stiles fixa son père, de petites rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues.

 **« Non ! Non ! Derek c'est pas mon ami !**  
 **-C'est qui, alors ? »** Lui demanda sa mère, ses sourcils se fronçant

Stiles descendit de son lit pour trottiner vers sa mère, et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

 **« Derek c'est mon amoureux. »**

Et Stiles, repartit tout naturellement vers son lit, avant de se plonger dans les couvertures et de fermer les yeux.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il vient de te dire ?** chuchota le shérif en fermant doucement la porte de la chambre de son fils  
 **-Que… que Derek était son amoureux. »**

La salive du shérif se coinça dans sa gorge.

 **« Quoi ?! »**

OOO

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, les parents regardaient leur fils manger ses céréales comme si de rien n'était.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, le shérif ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

 **« Stiles, à propos de Derek. »**

Au prénom de son « amoureux », Stiles enleva la tête de son bol et sourit, de petites étoiles innocentes dansant dans ses yeux.

 **« Oui !** **Tu… hum… comment dire ? Tu le considères vraiment comme un amoureux… ou… comme un très bon ami ?**  
 **-Non ! Non ! Derek, c'est mon amoureux. On a même fait comme les grands, hier !** s'exclama Stiles, fièrement, tandis que ses joues se recoloraient d'une couleur rouge.  
 **-Comment ça, comme les grands ? »**

Pour expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire, Stiles posa son index sur sa bouche.

 **« Il m'a fait un bisou ! »**

Les deux parents échangèrent un regard.

« **Hey, hum, tu nous parlais de Lydia avant, non ?**  
 **-Oui, mais Lydia c'est pas mon amoureuse, c'est ma meilleure amie ! Elle est gentille, Lydia ! »**

Les deux parents acquiescèrent en silence. Il faudrait qu'ils suivent ça de près. Qui sait ce que leur fils pouvait leur cacher ?

OOO

 **« Bonne journée Stiles ! »**

Sans répondre à sa mère, le petit Stiles s'en alla en courant dans la cour de récré.  
Alors que Claudia allait partir, un détail attira son attention. Son fils était en train de courir vers un petit garçon de son âge, un peu plus petit que lui, avec des cheveux ébène. Se pourrait-il que ce soit… ?  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son hypothèse qu'elle vit le petit garçon prendre la main de son fils avant de lui faire un petit bisou sur la bouche, rendant son fils rouge tomate.  
Devant cette vision, le cœur de Claudia ne put s'empêcher de fondre. Elle devait bien admettre que ce spectacle était tellement mignon.  
Elle commença à faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle. Bien que son Docteur lui ai dit qu'elle était en rémission, elle n'en était pas moins fatiguée.

 **3 ans plus tard :**

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir. Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement, avant qu'une personne ne saute sur un lit, faisant grogner les deux propriétaires.

 **« Allez ! Allez ! Debout ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! J'ai 7 ans ! Tu te rends compte maman ? 7 ans ! »**

Claudia se redressa lentement dans son lit, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Viens là mon grand. »** lui demanda- t-elle en tendant ses bras vers lui.

Stiles n'hésita pas une seconde à se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

 **« Joyeux anniversaire bonhomme. John, souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à ton fils. »**

Pour toute réponse, Claudia entendit un grognement.

OOO

 **« Ils vont arriver ! Ils vont arriver !**  
 **-Oui, Stiles, ils vont arriver. Tu peux arrêter de tourner autour de la table maintenant. »** lui dit son père d'une voix suppliante, son fils commençant à lui donner le tournis

Stiles hocha la tête et s'assit sur son canapé aux côté de son père.  
Le shérif soupira de soulagement.  
Ce fut à ce moment que la sonnette retentit et que Stiles se leva d'un bond, courant vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, ayant hâte de savoir qui pouvait se trouver derrière celle-ci.

 **« Isaac ! »** hurla de joie Stiles.

Son ami lui sourit.

 **« Joyeux anniversaire, Stiles !**  
 **-Merci ! Oh, tu viens dans ma chambre ?! Il faut que je te montre ce que j'ai reçu par mes parents ! C'est trop cool ! »**

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, les deux garçons se ruèrent vers l'étage.  
C'est à ce moment- là que Claudia arriva en bas des escaliers, un chiffon essuyant ses mains.

 **« Stiles ?**  
 **-Oui maman ?!**  
 **\- Avant d'embarquer ton ami dans ta chambre, pourrions-nous au moins lui dire bonjour ? »**

Des pas rapides se firent entendre dans les escaliers. C'est alors que Stiles arriva devant sa mère, suivi de près par une petite tête bouclée.

 **« Bonjour, Isaac.**  
 **-Bonjour, »** lui répondit timidement le jeune garçon

Claudia lui sourit. Ce gamin était adorable.  
Ce fut à ce moment à que la sonnette retentit pour la seconde fois.  
Stiles distança en quelques secondes les pas qui le séparaient de la porte avant d'ouvrir celle-ci.  
Un sourire brillant illumina son visage quand il vit en face de lui Derek et Lydia, Talia se tenant debout derrière eux.  
Le petit Stiles se dépêcha de prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, avant de faire un léger bisou sur la joue de Derek.

 **« Bonjour Talia !**  
 **-Bonjour Stiles. Je viens vous déposer Derek et Lydia.**  
 **-Oh, Talia ! Tu resteras un petit peu ?** lui demanda Claudia en souriant  
 **-Bien sûr !**  
 **-Vous venez ! J'étais en train de montrer un truc génial à Isaac ! »** s'écria joyeusement Stiles

Sans perdre une seconde, les quatre enfants s'élancèrent dans les escaliers, riant déjà aux éclats.  
Dans la cuisine, en bas, Talia et Claudia étaient en train de discuter.  
Depuis que les deux femmes avaient voulu se donner rendez-vous pour parler de leur fils, trois ans auparavant, elles avaient sympathisé et étaient devenues de très bonnes amies.

 **« Alors, comment va Cora ?**  
 **-Elle va bien. Elle a encore quelques difficultés de prononciation, mais son orthophoniste dit que ça s'améliore. Et toi, comment vont Stiles et John ?**  
 **-Stiles va très bien, ses notes à l'école sont très bonnes, John quant à lui est un peu stressé en ce moment à cause du travail, je lui ai demandé de poser des jours de congé. Au début il n'a pas voulu, mais il a fini par céder.**  
 **-En parlant de lui, où est-il ?**  
 **-Il est en train de réparer ma Jeep dans le garage. »**

Talia acquiesça.

 **« Et toi ? Tu as reçu la proposition que John t'a faite ?**  
 **-J'y ai pensé. Mais, je pense que j'y réfléchirai plus lorsque mon docteur me dira que ma rémission sera totale.**  
 **-Et comment évolue- t-elle ?**  
 **-Bien ! D'ici quelques années je devrais être totalement rétablie."**

 **Trois ans plus tard :**

Stiles ne comprenait pas. Il venait juste de rentrer de classe quand ses parents lui avaient demandé de s'asseoir dans le salon, souhaitant lui parler. tiles était donc assis sur le canapé, ses parents se tenant debout en face de lui, le fixant avec détermination.  
La jambe de Stiles ne cessait de tressauter sur le tapis, tandis qu'il tortillait ses doigts dans tous les sens.

Stiles déglutit.

 **«Donc ? Qu'est- ce que vous voulez me dire ?**  
 **-Nous aimerions te parler de quelque chose.**  
 **-Oui, je pense le savoir… mais de quoi ?** demanda Stiles  
 **-Quand tu étais tout petit, ta maman est tombée malade ? Tu t'en souviens ?**  
 **-Oui,** répondit Stiles à son père, la gorge serrée, où voulait-il en venir ?  
 **-Et bien, ta mère et moi avons discuté d'une possibilité il y a quelque temps, mais nous avions décidé de ne t'en parler que quand la rémission de ta mère serait complète.**  
 **-Et ?**  
 **-Il y a quelques jours, mon docteur m'a appelée pour me dire que ma rémission était totale, »** continua sa mère

Le visage de Stiles s'illumina d'un sourire lorsqu'il comprit que ses parents n'essayaient pas de lui faire comprendre que la maladie de sa mère était de retour mais qu' au contraire, elle avait disparu.

 **« C'est pour ça que ton père et moi aimerions avoir un autre enfant. »**

Sa mère se triturait les doigts, signe d'angoisse chez elle. Elle appréhendait sa réaction. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle fut surprise lorsque son fils vint se coller à elle pour lui donner une accolade.  
Il allait être grand frère.

 **Trois ans plus tard:**

Il avait l'impression d'être de retour deux ans en arrière.  
Il était assis sur le canapé, ses parents en face de lui. La seule chose qui avait changé était son petit frère qui dormait dans son berceau à l'étage.

 **« Il y a un problème ?** demanda Stiles  
 **-Non ! Pas du tout chéri… le rassura sa mère**  
 **-Alors pourquoi je suis ici ?**  
 **-Nous voulions te parler, Stiles,** reprit son père  
 **-Oui, ça j'ai compris, mais de quoi ? »**

Son père soupira. Sa mère vint lentement se placer à sa droite, tandis que son père se mit à sa gauche.

 **« Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu de discussions sur ça car nous pensions que tu étais trop jeune mais aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il est temps…,** lui souffla sa mère, **A l'âge de 4 ans, nous pouvons dire que tu nous as plus que surpris quand tu nous as avoué être tombé amoureux d'un garçon. Nous étions plutôt, pris de cours. Enfin, c'est normal, d'habitude, ce sont les adolescents qui font leur coming-out à leur parents, alors que toi, nous l'avons en quelque sorte deviné grâce à Derek. Donc… je trouve ça juste que si tu sens le besoin de nous en parler, tu puisses le faire, comme n'importe quel autre ado, ok ?**  
 **-Vous attendez que je vous dise quoi, en faite ?**  
 **-Rien en particulier, juste que si tu as besoin de parler, sens-toi libre de le faire, Stiles.**  
 **-Très bien. Papa, Maman, je suis gay. Et je pense que je sais que je le suis depuis environ toujours, donc… j'ai pas vraiment de grands et beaux discours à faire dessus en disant que ça a été dur pour moi de vous l'avouez, parce que vous l'avez toujours su. Mais j'apprécie l'attention. Merci. »**

Stiles leur sourit. Après tout, c'était vrai, ses parents l'avaient toujours su. Au moins, il n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de faire son coming-out.

 **Deux ans plus tard :**

Stiles était allongé sur son lit, la tête posée sur le torse de son petit ami. Il tenait son téléphone dans ses mains tandis que Derek était en train de lire un livre.  
Un léger grognement sortit de la bouche de Stiles attirant le regard de Derek qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la tête de Stiles.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**  
 **-J'ai encore perdu !**  
 **-A quoi ?**  
 **-Candy Crush ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Et bien sûr Isaac se moque de moi parce que lui il a réussi le niveau depuis super longtemps ! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il a triché !**  
 **-On ne peut pas tricher à Candy Crush, Stiles, c'est un jeu de hasard.**  
 **-Parce qu'en plus tu le défends ?**  
 **-Non, je dis ce qui est vrai.**  
 **-Je le prends mal.**  
 **-Oh ! Pauvre monsieur Stilinski ! Je m'excuse des méchancetés que j'ai pu insinuer à votre égard. Voudriez-vous bien me pardonner ?**  
 **-Cela est si bien demandé monsieur Hale, comment pourrais-je refuser ? »**

Alors, tout doucement, Derek approcha ses lèvres de celle de Stiles.  
Ils échangèrent un baiser doux, rempli d'émotion et de bonheur.  
Alors que Derek voulut s'éloigner de Stiles, celui-ci le retint, collant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.  
Derek fronça les sourcils.

 **« Stiles, qu'est- ce que… ? »**

Il ne put finir sa phrase que son petit ami l'embrasser déjà, ne semblant pu vouloir s'arrêter.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque Derek croisa le regard de Stiles qu'il comprit.

 **« Tu es sûr ? »**

Stiles hocha la tête. Il n'attendait que ça.

 **« Et toi ? »**

Contre toute attente, Derek sourit. Oh oui, il était plus que d'accord pour ça.

OOO

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Stiles rentrait chez lui, quelque chose attira son attention. Alors qu'il allait tourner dans sa rue, une ambulance passa en vitesse à côté de lui, son alarme résonnant brutalement dans ses oreilles.  
Son cœur commença à battre plus vite, une peur sourde lui vrilla les entrailles.  
Sans attendre une seconde, il se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers sa maison.  
Quand il vit l'ambulance qui stationnait si souvent autrefois devant sa maison, les ambulanciers s'attardant autour d'un corps sur un brancard, il courut plus vite si c'était possible et se précipita sur le corps inanimé.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, son cœur loupa un battement.

Non.

Pas lui.

Pas son petit frère.

Pas Grant.

OOO

Son pied piétinait ardemment le sol. Ses doigts se tortillaient, et ses yeux, embués de larmes lui piquaient atrocement.  
Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

 **« Stiles…,** lui murmura sa mère  
 **-Que… que s'est-il passé ?** sanglota t-il  
 **-Stiles, je te l'ai déjà dit deux fois. »**

Sa voix était calme, elle ne voulait pas brusquer son fils.

 **« Je sais… mais il faut que je comprenne.**  
 **-Stiles…**  
 **-Maman, s'il te plait. »**

Sa mère souffla doucement. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils réentende ce qui était arrivé à son petit frère, mais elle savait qu'il en avait besoin.

 **« Ce matin, ton frère ne se sentait pas bien, donc je ne l'ai pas mis à l'école. Durant la journée, il a commencé à avoir de la fièvre. J'ai donc appelé le docteur, mais il m'a dit qu'il aurait un peu de retard parce qu'il était hors de la ville. J'ai voulu attendre un peu avant de l'emmener à l'hôpital pour voir si la situation allait s'empirer ou non. Mais… il y a quelques heures, j'ai voulu aller le voir et je l'ai retrouvé en sueur dans son lit. Il était brûlant. Je l'ai sorti de son lit, et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit il s'était évanoui dans mes bras. »**

Les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues. Il les avait trop retenues, maintenant, il se laissait aller.

 **« Stiles ? »**

Stiles releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom. Quand il vit qui l'appelait, il courut se réfugier dans ses bras.  
L'adolescent posa sa tête dans le coup de son petit ami, ses larmes glissant le long de sa nuque. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de sa taille.  
Derek, quant à lui, enlaçait Stiles, le cœur lourd. Claudia l'avait appelé dix minutes auparavant en vitesse, lui demandant de venir le plus vite possible à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Derek avait senti son cœur se briser, mais quand Claudia lui avait dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Stiles mais de Grant, l'adolescent Hale s'était senti à la fois triste et soulagé. Son petit ami allait bien, mais son frère, non.  
Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles. Enleva son visage de son coup et prit son visage mouillé de larmes en coupelle dans ses mains. Avec ses pouces, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

 **« Hey, Stiles. Tout va bien. Ok ? Tout va bien se passer… »** lui murmura t-il.

Stiles hocha lentement la tête. Il avait peur pour son frère, mais après tout, peut- être que ce n'était rien ? Il essaya de se rassurer avec cette hypothèse. Grant allait bien aller.

Il leur fit un léger sourire malgré ses yeux rouges et ses parents le lui rendirent.  
Il prit la main de Derek avant de se diriger sur une chaise aux côtés de sa mère. Il posa à son tour sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek, tandis que celui-ci lui caressait tendrement la main avec son pouce.

Quand il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, sa tête était posée sur les genoux de Derek, tandis que la tête de celui-ci reposait sur le mur derrière lui.  
Stiles sourit quand il s'aperçut que leurs mains étaient toujours entrelacées.  
Il se redressa tout doucement, ayant peur de réveiller Derek. Mais celui-ci dut percevoir ses mouvement car il ouvrit doucement ses yeux, s'habituant doucement à la lumière des néons.  
Stiles tourna sa tête vers les chaises d'à côté, elles étaient vides. Mais où étaient ses parents ?  
Derek dut sentir sa question silencieuse car il pointa du doigt devant lui, un endroit, au bout du couloir.  
Effectivement, ses parents étaient là bas, en pleine discussion avec un docteur.  
Stiles commença à se lever pour aller rejoindre ses parents quand il s'arrêta d'un coup sec en voyant sa mère s'effondrer en larmes dans les bras de son père.

Non.

Il… que se passait-il ?  
Sans attendre Derek, il se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers ses parents. Arrivé devant eux, il fixa son père dans les yeux.

 **« Alors ? »**

Sa voix était cassée.

Son père lui murmura le verdict.

 **« Cancer du foie. »**

Stiles tangua.

Une main le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Il avait la tête qui tournait.

Ou était-ce l'hôpital qui tournait ?

Par manque de force, il s'écroula par terre.

Sa vision se voila, pour finalement devenir noire.

Il ne voyait plus rien.

Il entendait une voix dans son oreille.

Il ne connaissait pas cette voix.

 **« Mr Stilinski ? »**

Qui était-ce ?

Une autre voix, connaissable, prit la parole.

Derek.

 **« Stiles ? Stiles ?! Tu m'entends ? Stiles, j'ai besoin que tu prennes une grande respiration, d'accord ? »**

Il essaya de faire ce que venait de lui demander Derek.

Seulement, quand il essaya, rien ne passa dans sa trachée.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il essayait en vain de prendre de l'air.

Il s'étouffait.

 **« Il faut arrêter sa respiration. »**

Et de nouveau cette voix inconnue. Mais où était Derek ?!  
Soudain, des lèvres se posèrent brutalement sur les siennes.  
Pris par surprise, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge.  
Il ferma ses yeux, reconnaissant la douceur des lèvres de Derek.  
Quand celui-ci s'éloigna, Stiles rouvrit ses yeux avant de prendre une grande goulée d'air. Il arrivait à respirer correctement. Il leva lentement son regard vers les personnes devant lui. Derek était agenouillé à sa gauche, le fixant avec une grande inquiétude. Ses parents étaient devant lui, comme choqué. Des larmes ruisselaient sur leurs visages. Il y avait ensuite le Docteur qui avait annoncé la nouvelle à ses parents qui se tenait derrière Derek, le visage soucieux.  
Derek fut le premier à briser le silence.

 **« Bordel, mais c'était quoi, ça ?!**  
 **-Une crise de panique,** lui répondit le docteur, **c'est une chose qui arrive très fréquemment lorsque quelque chose de très angoissant survient. Dans ce cas, la maladie de Grant. »**

Stiles se crispa.

 **« Avais-tu déjà fait une crise de ce genre, Stiles ? »** demanda le Docteur

Mais l'adolescent avait déjà cessé de l'écouter pour se concentrer de nouveau sur ses parents.

 **« Où est-ce qu'il est ? Grant… où est sa chambre.**  
 **\- Au quatrième étage, chambre 718. »**

Stiles hocha sa tête en guise de remerciement et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Derek lui suivait, n'osant pas lâcher sa main qu'il avait prise un peu pus tôt dans la sienne. Une fois les portes de l'habitacle refermé, Stiles exerça une légère pression sur la main de Derek.

 **« Merci,** murmura t-il.  
 **-Pour quoi ?**  
 **-M'avoir 'sauvé'. »**

Derek pouffa.

 **« Je ne t'ai pas sauvé.**  
 **-Mais tu m'as embrassé.**  
 **-Ouais…**  
 **-Pour me sauver.**  
 **-Stiles !**  
 **-Quoi ? »**

Ils sourirent.

 **« Héros, »** murmura rapidement Stiles avant de s'enfuir de l'ascenseur qui venait juste d'ouvrir ses portes.

Derek soupira, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, et suivit son petit-ami dans le couloir, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre du petit frère de son amoureux.  
Stiles s'était arrêté devant celle-ci, la main tremblante, semblant hésiter à tourner la poignée.  
Derek s'approcha derrière lui, posa une de ses mains sur la hanche de Stiles, et l'autre sur la poignée de la porte. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres du creux de son cou, sa respiration soufflant sur ce bout de peau.  
Stiles frissonna, et ensemble, ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre.  
Stiles eut un moment de recul en voyant son petit frère si pâle dans ce grand lit blanc.  
La main de Derek, toujours posée sur sa hanche, le poussa délicatement dans la chambre, lui insufflant une once de courage.  
Doucement, Stiles s'avança vers le lit, regardant d'un œil dévasté le visage endormi de son petit frère.  
Il s'assit au bord du lit de celui-ci, et prit sa petite main dans la sienne.

 **« Il n'a même pas cinq ans,** commença à sangloter Stiles  
 **-Je sais,** lui répondit Derek, compatissant.

 **-Ce n'est pas juste. J'aurais préféré que ce soit moi… mais pas lui. Pas mon petit frère.**  
 **-Stiles, ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît.**  
 **-Tu aurais dit la même chose si Cora avait été dans ce lit, Der'. »**

C'était vrai, Derek le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Stiles se laisser s'acharner sur son sort comme ça.

 **« Et tu m'aurais dit la même phrase que je viens de te dire, Stiles.**  
 **-C'est vrai, »** sourit celui-ci

Soudain, une petite voix fatiguée s'éleva dans les airs.

 **« 'tiles ? D'rek ? »**

Stiles se retourna vivement vers son petit frère qui venait de prendre la parole.

 **« Hey, Grant. Comment tu te sens ?** Questionna d'une voix douce Stiles  
 **-Ca fait mal là. »**  
Le petit garçon pointa son estomac du doigt.  
Une larme tomba sur les draps.

Stiles pleurait.

 **Deux ans plus tard : **

Un rire franc et sincère éclata dans la chambre 718 de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills.

« **Non ! Non ! Stiles ! Arrête ! Dereeek ! Aide-moi !**  
 **-Désolé, champion, mais je ne peux pas. Tu n'avais qu'à pas dire ça,** lui répondit Derek  
 **-Mais j'ai raison, Tinky Winky est le meilleur !**  
 **-Non, jamais ! C'est et ce sera toujours Dipsy le meilleur,** s'écria Stiles s'élançant de nouveau sur Grant pour le chatouiller.  
 **-Non ! Stiles ! Arrêteuh ! »** hurla de rire l'enfant.

 **Une semaine plus tard :**

 **« Allez, marmotte ! Debout !**  
 **-Hum…**  
 **-Je te préviens, Stiles, si tu n'es pas levé quand j'aurai fini de prendre ma douche te prends par les pieds et te jette sous l'eau froide.**  
 **-Hum…**  
 **-Stiles ? »**

Derek fronça des sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Stiles de ne pas se réveiller le matin. Il s'approcha du lit, enleva le drap et la couette de la tête de Stiles et regarda son petit ami. Il pencha sa tête vers son oreille, lui murmurant doucement :

 **« Tu vas bien, mon ange ? »**

Stiles ne lui répondit pas.  
Derek leva sa main et la posa doucement sur le front de l'adolescent.

 **« Tu es brûlant ! Stiles, répond moi ! Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Stiles ? »**

Il ne lui répondait toujours pas. Il restait dos tourné à Derek, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

 **« Hey… je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me répond pas, Stiles, ok ? »**

Il tourna doucement Stiles vers lui, avant de s'y écarter brutalement.

 **« Oh mon dieu. »**

Sa gorge se serra.

 **« Maman ! »**

OOO

Assis sur cette chaise d'hôpital, Derek avait l'impression d'être de retour deux ans auparavant, lorsque Stiles, ses parents et lui attendaient des nouvelles de Grant.  
Derek commença à paniquer.  
Non. Stiles ne pouvait pas avoir un cancer du foie. Les personnes atteinte du cancer du foie ne saignait pas du nez abondamment comme Stiles l'avait fait ce matin-là.

 **« Derek ? »**

A l'entente de son prénom, l'adolescent se leva. Devant lui se tenaient Claudia et le shérif Stilinski.  
Sans hésiter une seconde, il se jeta dans les bras de Claudia.

 **« Hey, Derek. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ?**  
 **-Je… j'essayais de réveiller Stiles, mais il ne voulait pas se lever. Et comme je sais que Stiles se lève à la seconde où il est réveillé, il… je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. »**

Derek s'arrêta.

 **« Et ensuite, Derek ?**  
 **-Il était brûlant… et recouvert se sang. J'ai… je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai appelé ma mère. Elle m'a dit de vous appeler pendant qu'elle appelait les urgences. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive.**  
 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il ira bien. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est Stiles. Stiles s'en sort toujours. »**

Derek renifla. C'était vrai. Stiles s'en sortait toujours.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait un problème. Un très gros problème.

 **OOO**

 **Merci à ma bêta calliope83!**


End file.
